When executing a program, it is common for the program to include a function call. Typically, the function call is coded to include a call to a specific function executing on as specific processor. The function is typically part of a library of functions of a processor, such as a graphical processing unit (“GPU”), accelerator, etc. A function often executes a particular type of task. For example, a function may be for execution of a fast Fourier transform (“FFT”), a linear regression, or other calculation-intensive function. However, the specified function and associated processor may not be the best choice and other available functions and processors may be a better choice. Depending on the function, a memory management method other than a current memory management method may also be a better choice.